


One Day Off

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: ถ้าหากได้เริ่มต้นวันดีๆ ด้วยกาแฟร้อนๆ ก็คงดี แต่สำหรับวันหยุดแบบนี้ การได้นอนบนเตียงทั้งวันคือโชคดีที่สุดแล้วล่ะ





	One Day Off

เช้าวันฝนตกพรำๆ มาเรียได้แค่คิดในใจว่าวันนี้เธออดออกไปวิ่งออกกำลังกายเหมือนเช้าวันอื่นๆ ตลอดทั้งสัปดาห์เพราะฝนที่ตกปรอยๆ ลงมาตลอดทั้งคืน วันนี้เธอก็เลยตัดสินใจว่าจะลุกขึ้นไปทำอาหารเช้าเตรียมเอาไว้ แต่ติดตรงที่เธอถูกแขนของคนข้างๆ พาดเอาไว้ และเธอเองก็ไม่ได้ต้องการที่จะให้สาวผมแดงข้างกายต้องรู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้นมา เพราะรายนั้นเพิ่งกลับมาจากการปฏิบัติภารกิจ และจมเข้าสู่ห้วงนิทราเมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อน 

กว่ามาเรียจะขยับออกจากอ้อมกอดนั้นได้ก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบครึ่งชั่วโมง ไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าของอ้อมกอดนั้นจะเหนื่อยจนไม่รู้สึกตัวหรือเพราะอะไร แต่ในตอนนี้เธอก็เตรียมอุปกรณ์สำหรับทำครัวยามเช้าเอาไว้แล้ว เธอตั้งใจที่จะทำเมนูง่ายๆ อย่างเฟรนช์โทสต์และเนย ราดน้ำผึ้งและสตรอว์เบอร์รี่ แม้เธอจะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะชอบทานขนมปังกับเนยถั่วเสียมากกว่า แต่ก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะทำเมนูยามเช้าร้อนๆ พร้อมกับกาแฟดำให้ทาน

“คุณ ตื่นเร็ว” มาเรียเดินเข้าไปในห้องนอนใหญ่หลังจากที่อาบน้ำเสร็จ หยดน้ำจากปอยผมที่เธอเพิ่งสระผมเสร็จนั้นหยดลงบนแขนของคนที่กำลังจมตัวเองอยู่ในผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่บนเตียง ร่างนั้นได้แต่ส่งเสียงครางในลำคอ อาจจะเพราะด้วยความง่วงหรือกำลังอ้อนให้ร่างสูงมอบมอร์นิ่งคิสให้กับเธอ  
“วันนี้เราทำเฟรนช์โทสต์ด้วยนะ ตื่นมาทานอะไรหน่อยเร็ว” มาเรียพยายามปลุกอีกฝ่าย แต่ดูจะไม่ได้ผล เธอนั่งลงข้างๆ ร่างนั้น ไม่นานอ้อมแขนของคนเตียงก็เอื้อมมากอดเอวของเธอเอาไว้ และแน่นอนว่าสาวผมแดงนั้นตื่นนอนแล้ว แต่ยังคงงอแงอยู่เหมือนเดิม “ถ้าคุณไม่ลุก เราจะออกไปข้างนอกแล้วนะ” ถามว่าคำขู่ได้ผลหรือไม่ ก็ต้องบอกว่ามาเรียรู้จุดอ่อนข้อนี้ดี “นาตาชา อย่าดื้อน่า” มาเรียกำลังพยายามจัดการกับคนตรงหน้าที่กำลังกอดเอวของเธอแน่นกว่าเคย “ทำไมวันนี้งอแงจัง ไหนลองบอกหน่อยซิ” แต่เสียงที่ได้กลับมาคือการครางในลำคอเหมือนเดิม “เราให้เวลาคุณอีกห้านาทีนะ ถ้าไม่ตื่น เราจะออกไปออกกำลังกายแล้ว”

“ไม่เอา” นาตาชาเอ่ยคำแรกของเช้าวันนี้ออกมา แต่ก็ยังคงงอแงเป็นเด็กเหมือนเคย นั่นเป็นเพราะนานๆ ทีนาตาชาและมาเรียจะมีเวลาในวันหยุดของตัวเองตรงกัน และว่างติดต่อกันอย่างน้อยสามวัน มันก็เลยทำให้สายลับสาวอ้อนเจ้าหน้าที่คนเก่งตั้งแต่เช้า “ไหนมอร์นิ่งคิส” นาตาชารั้นจมูกขึ้นอย่างเด็กเอาแต่ใจ แม้ว่าเธอจะเด็กกว่าอีกฝ่ายแค่ปีเดียวก็ตาม

“ไม่มีให้เด็กดื้อ” วันนี้มาเรียเอาจริง เพราะทุกครั้งที่เธอใจอ่อนกับนาตาชา มันจะจบลงด้วยการที่พวกเธอนอนกอดก่ายบนเตียงทั้งวัน ไม่เป็นอันทำอะไรเลย แต่วันนี้เธอตั้งใจจะใช้เวลากับแฟนสาวไปกับการทำกิจกรรมเล็กๆ น้อยๆ มากกว่าการนอนอยู่บนเตียงตลอดทั้งวัน “ถ้าไม่ดื้อแล้วจะได้อะไร” นาตาชาลองเชิงเอ่ยถามอีกฝ่าย แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจากคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างตัวของเธอนั้นได้ขยับไปนั่งที่ปลายเตียงพร้อมกอดออกมอง “ไม่ใจอ่อนเลยหรอ” นาตาชาขยับตัวจากที่นอนอยู่ให้มานอนตักคนที่นั่งอยู่ปลายเตียงพร้อมเงยหน้ามอง “ถ้าวันนี้เราไม่ดื้อ เราจะได้อะไร” เธอยกมือขึ้นมา ปลายนิ้วแตะจมูกคนที่นั่งอยู่ ถึงแม้ว่ามาเรียจะพยายามทำเป็นเข้มแค่ไหน แต่เมื่อได้เห็นนาตาชาที่กำลังอ้อนและเริ่มต่อรอง เธอก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มออกมา เธอจูบนิ้วมือสวยนั้นก่อนจะก้มลงบอกกับอีกฝ่ายว่าให้ทำให้เห็นก่อน แล้วรางวัลจะตามมาทีหลัง ก่อนจะจูบที่ปลายจมูกของอีกฝ่าย แล้วเดินออกมาจากห้องนอนไปที่ห้องครัว

เฟรนช์โทสต์หอมๆ พร้อมกับกลิ่นกาแฟดำช่วยทำให้นาตาชาตื่นตัวได้ไม่น้อย แม้ว่าเธอจะชอบขนมปังกับเนยถั่วมากกว่าก็ตาม แต่การที่ได้กินเฟรนช์โทสต์อร่อยๆ อย่างนี้ก็ทำให้เธอมีความสุขได้ไม่น้อยเหมือนกัน แม้มาเรียจะบอกให้เธอไปอาบน้ำก่อนที่จะออกมาทานมื้อเช้า แต่ดูเหมือนว่าคนตัวเล็กจะยังคงดื้อดึงอยู่ไม่น้อย เธอก็เลยปล่อยให้ทานเฟรนช์โทสต์ก่อน 

ระหว่างที่มาเรียกำลังล้างจานอยู่นั้น นาตาชาที่เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จก็ออกมาพร้อมกับผ้าขนหนูที่โพกหัวอยู่ เธอแต่งตัวด้วยเสื้อกล้ามบางๆ กับกางเกงเน่าที่มาเรียชอบเรียก เธอเดินมากอดคนที่ยืนอยู่หน้าซิงก์ล้างจาน เอาคางเกยบ่าพร้อมกับโยกไปมาคลอกับเสียงเพลงที่เธอฮึมฮัมอยู่ “อารมณ์ดีมาจากไหนเนี่ยคุณ” มาเรียเอ่ยถามพร้อมกับเอี้ยวตัวไปหอมแก้มอีกฝ่ายฟอดใหญ่ เธอเช็ดมือที่เปียกกับผ้าขนหนูข้างตัว ก่อนจะจูงมือนาตาชาไปนั่งที่โต๊ะเครื่องแป้ง แน่นอนว่ามาเรียไม่สามารถใช้ชีวิตอยู่กับคนที่หัวเปียกอย่างนาตาชาได้ เพราะเธอกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะป่วย ถึงแม้ว่านาตาชาจะเป็นสายลับสาวคนแกร่ง แต่ถ้าจะต้องมาป่วยเพราะเช็ดผมไม่แห้ง ก็คงจะเป็นเรื่องที่น่าขบขันอย่างแน่นอน มาเรียค่อยๆ เช็ดผมให้กับเธออย่างทะนุถนอมและเบามือ

“คุณ เย็นนี้ไปวิ่งกัน” มาเรียเอ่ยขึ้นระหว่างที่นาตาชากำลังนอนกอดเธออยู่บนเตียง สุดท้ายทั้งคู่ก็ใช้เวลาครึ่งวันบ่ายไปเหมือนเดิม นาตาชาไม่ยอมตอบคำถามมาเรียนอกจากส่งเสียงครางต่ำๆ ในลำคอเหมือนเคย “ถ้าคุณไม่ไป เราไปคนเดียวนะ” ไม่ทันไรเธอก็โดนร่างเล็กนั้นกอดแน่นกว่าเดิมราวกับไม่อยากให้เธอลุกออกไปไหน ถ้าใครมาเห็นสภาพนาตาชาในตอนนี้ที่เปลี่ยนจากสายลับกลายเป็นลูกแมวเชื่องๆ ก็คงจะไม่เชื่อสายตาอย่างแน่นอน เพราะเวลาที่เธออยู่ที่หน่วยนั้นก็จะเป็นคนละคนกับเวลาที่เธออยู่ที่บ้านกับมาเรีย “ไม่ไปไม่ได้หรอ” นาตาชาเอ่ยถาม แต่มาเรียปฏิเสธเธอเหมือนทุกครั้งที่นาตาชาจะอ้อนให้อีกฝ่ายนอนกอดเธอตลอดทั้งคืน “คุณต้องเลือกระหว่างออกไปวิ่งกับเราหรือจะนอนรอให้เราเข้ามาอีฟนิ่งส์คิส” หลังจากที่มาเรียพูดจบ นาตาชาก็ได้แต่ขมวดคิ้ว “จะมาตบหัวแล้วลูบหลังเราแบบนี้ไม่ได้นะ” นาตาชาเอ่ย “งั้นแสดงว่าคุณเลือกอย่างหลังสินะ ไว้เจอกันนะคะอีกครึ่งชั่วโมง อย่างอแงล่ะ” มาเรียจูบที่ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ ก่อนจะรีบลุกขึ้นไปเปลี่ยนชุดเพื่อออกไปวิ่ง และแน่นอนว่านาตาชาที่ทำได้แต่มองมาเรียเปลี่ยนชุดออกไปวิ่งนั้นก็รีบคลุมโปงก่อนจะผล็อยหลับไปในที่สุด

นาตาชาไม่รู้ว่าเธอหลับไปนานเท่าไหร่ รู้ตัวอีกทีเพราะจมูกของเธอได้กลิ่นหอมๆ และหูของเธอได้ยินเสียงฉ่าของบางสิ่งในห้องครัว เธอค่อยๆ ลืมตาขึ้นก็พบว่าไฟในห้องนอนถูกปิดลง และมีคนแง้มประตูให้แสงไฟจากด้านนอกลอดเข้ามาในห้องนอนที่เธอนอนอยู่ ฝ่ามือเรียวเล็กเอื้อมไปหยิบนาฬิกาขึ้นมาดูก็พบว่าตัวเองนั้นหลับไปเกือบสองชั่วโมงได้ และคนที่อยู่ด้านนอกก็คงเป็นมาเรียเช่นเคย เธอจึงลุกขึ้นไปเข้าห้องน้ำ ล้างหน้าล้างตา ก่อนจะออกไปหาสาวร่างสูงที่กำลังง่วนอยู่กับการทำเมนูอาหารเย็น 

“กลับมาทำไมไม่บอก” นาตาชาเอ่ยถามขณะที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังของเคาน์เตอร์ห้องครัว อีกฝ่ายได้ยินคำถามแล้ว แต่ก็ไม่ได้ตอบในทันที เพราะเธอเองกำลังจัดการกับเมนูบนเตาอยู่ “ก็ไม่อยากปลุกให้คุณตื่น”มาเรียตอบขณะที่กำลังจะจัดเมนูนั้นใส่จานที่เตรียมเอาไว้ “เอาล่ะ เมนูมื้อเย็นของคุณ” มาเรียเลื่อนจานนั้นส่งให้กับอีกฝ่าย “ทีหลังปลุกเราหน่อยสิ เราก็อยากจะทำมื้อเย็นให้คุณทานบ้างเหมือนกันนะ” เพราะนาตาชาไม่เคยที่จะต้องทำมื้อเย็นเลยสักครั้ง เธอก็เลยบ่นใส่อีกฝ่ายอยู่อย่างนี้ เพราะตลอดเวลาที่ทั้งคู่ได้วันหยุดพร้อมกัน มาเรียก็มักจะปล่อยให้นาตาชานอนจนหนำใจ เธอรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเหนื่อยตลอดเวลาที่ต้องออกไปทำภารกิจ บ้างก็ไม่ได้นอน บ้างก็เวลาไม่ตรงกัน ทำให้นาฬิกาชีวิตของเธอปั่นป่วนตลอดเวลา มาเรียจึงเป็นฝ่ายดูแลในเรื่องอาหารก่อนจะปลุกอีกฝ่ายเมื่อเธอทำอาหารเสร็จแล้ว ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน “อร่อยมั้ย” มาเรียถาม นาตาชาพยักหน้าตอบ แน่นอนว่าเมนูที่มาเรียทำให้ทานนั้นอร่อยกว่าอาหารจังก์ฟู้ดหรืออาหารแช่แข็งเป็นไหนๆ เมื่อก่อนเธอเองก็แอบอิจฉาฟิวรี่ที่มีเจ้าหน้าที่เก่าๆ คนนี้ข้างกาย เพราะเธอเก่งไปหมดทุกอย่าง แต่ในตอนนี้ก็มีแต่คนอิจฉาเธอ เพราะการที่ได้มีมาเรียอยู่ข้างๆ กายนั้นเป็นอะไรที่พิเศษที่สุดในชีวิตของเธอแล้ว

สุดท้ายวันหยุดของทั้งคู่ก็จบลงที่เตียงนอนด้วยการที่มาเรียนั่งอ่านหนังสือ ส่วนนาตาชาก็กำลังนอนซบแขนอีกฝ่าย วันนี้นาตาชาอ้อนเก่งราวกับเป็นลูกแมวน้อยคอยคลอเคลียมาเรียตลอดเวลา จนกระทั่งถึงเวลานอน นาตาชาก็ได้แต่คิดว่าทำไมถึงไม่ได้วันหยุดมากกว่านี้ เพราะเธอกับมาเรียจะได้ใช้เวลาไปข้างนอกเหมือบนกับคู่รักคนอื่นๆ ส่วนมาเรียที่เพิ่งอ่านหนังสือจบก็เอื้อมเอาหนังสือไปวางไว้ที่โต๊ะหัวเตียง ปิดไฟ แล้วก้มลงมาจูบเรือนผมสีแดงแล้วค่อยๆ เลื่อนมาที่หน้าผาก ปลายจมูก ก่อนจะกู้ดไนท์สคิสให้กับอีกฝ่าย

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะคุณนาตาชา”  
“ราตรีสวัสดิ์คุณมาเรีย”


End file.
